halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Madelyn Smith
|gender = Female|height = 5' 11"|weapons = *DMR *Sniper Rifle *Magnum|hair = Brown|eyes = Brown|era = * |notable = *Used to go hunting with her father *Never received formal UNSC training|affiliation = }}Madelyn Georgina Smith ( : 11732-58992-MS) was a in the . She was arrested by ONI for impersonation of an officer and thus taking in for questioning. However, rather than incarceration, she was assigned to the Renegade Commandos and placed on the team to shorten her sentence. She would die in the Battle of Earth while hunting down Covenant leadership in Russia. Early Years Born on Terrene, Madelyn Smith was born as the only daughter of her family. As such, she had a great deal of competition with her three brothers. However, she was able to go hunting in the woods with her father which turned her into an amazing sharpshooter. Though she wanted to enlist with the UNSC, her parents did not wish for her to do so and wanted her to become a doctor. Thus Madelyn ran away from home to join the marine corps. Though, instead of basic training she went to a UNSC transport site and went off world. Human-Covenant War Basics Though Madelyn was given no formal training in the UNSC due to her never properly enlisting, she still took up arms against the Covenant. Smuggling herself on a UNSC transport, she rode it to the colony world of Chi Chi to assist local UNSC forces. However, upon the ship’s entry into the atmosphere, her block fell apart and crashed due to Covenant bombardment. Madelyn survived the crashed and soon located a UNSC soldier’s uniform and switched clothing to blend in with the other survivors. She joined a team and the group set out for Chi Chi’s capital city where the Covenant were attacking. While they were moving through, Madelyn entered a conversation with the team’s CO. While they were in their talk, the team was ambushed by a team of Covenant. While in the ambush, Smith but her hunting skill to use and were able to shot away a few jackal snipers and even an elite major. However, while engaged in combat, she failed to notice an elite ultra charging her and attacked. Smith was almost killed but her squad assisted in the kill and together they fought off the attack force. After the Covenant were killed, Colonel Teves arrived on the seen to account for all the soldiers. When he reached Smith, she attempted to lie to the Colonel but he quickly caught on and placed her under arrest and given to ONI for further questioning. Upon being interrogated by ONI, Commander Thomas Majors decided to recruit her into the Renegade Commandos to limit her potential sentence or to have her spared from execution. Battle of Demos The team was deployed to Crowe mountains to push back against a large Covenant assault. Deploying with team Delta-2, the commandos took a position at Army Barracks standing between the Covenant and Crowe. One the Covenant struck the team did all they could but were soon pushed back to Crowe where they encountered Juliet-2 and Hotel-1. The group made quick work of the Covenant with the spartans assistance and soon made their way towards a Covenant Spire. After the shield was decommissioned by Juliet-1, several UNSC aircraft attacked the spire and destroyed it. Afterwards, the marines and Juliet were sent to Crowe Research Facility to secure information of a possible Forerunner artifact. Arriving at the station, the teams entered and were meet with the standard Covenant resistance. Meredith, Rogers and some of his marines made their way up to the intel hub and recovered all intel possible from Covenant forces. Once outside the facility, the teams saw five Covenant ships glassing the surrounding gulches and mountains killing thousands of civilians and UNSC personnel. Along with the glassing, the teams also laid witness to three UNSC ships being shot down and the UNSC Hamlet servilely damaged. Both marines and spartans were recalled to the Hamlet for a later deployment. But as they were recalled, another Covenant fleet entered the system. Fearing for the worst, Avery and the rest of the Corps fled the planet and escaped. Raid on the Golden Anchor In late 2544, the Commandos were sent to UNSC station Golden Anchor in order to secure any and all assets and return them to command before a potential Covenant attack. Arriving at the station, the commandos began to move through and secure ONI research data, even some work on both and . Horrified by what they saw, Rogers and Frenan wanted to report the finds to the UEG and the Human population, but Zim and Smith were able to keep the two on track. Soon afterwards, a Covenant fleet emerged from slip-space and set fire upon the station. Soon, the Covenant began to board and overrun local defenses. Ordering Zim and Smith to continue to download all ONI data, Rogers and the rest of the team moved to assist in evacuation and local defenses. Able to clear several lifeboats and docks, Renegade soon found themselves stranded on the station with no real way off the platform and almost four terra-bites of ONI data. The team assumed it was over for them and prepared for a last stand. Just as the Covenant boarded, three UNSC stealth ships emerged led by Commander Majors and gave the marines an evacuation point. As the team moved through the station and eliminated any Covenant they could, Reele was able to steal a Covenant radio and attempted to hack into the Covenant Battle Net but to no avail. After getting picked up by UNSC forces, the group went to camo and escaped the area and returned to Earth. Once there, the team reported directly to and returned all data to her. Battle of New Century In November 2545, the Commandos were deployed to the planet New Century to assist the Alpha-Zulu Corps in its defense. Deploying to Argo City, the Renegade Commandos were paired with Juliet Team. Once at the city, the commandos took point while the spartans went on recon and provided cover fire for the marines. After a few minutes of ground work, the teams encountered Covenant transports and stored away on a spirit by hijacking a Shadow. After arriving at a Covenant cruiser, the teams cleared out the hanger bay and divided and conquered. Mia, Meredith, Jackson, Rogers and Bazin attacked the bridge while Anna, Sophia and the rest of the commandos covered Lucas and provided a distraction. After clearing the bridge, the spartans took command of the ship and began to glass some other Covenant cruisers and carriers, but it was not enough. The ship was shot down by a carrier and crashed beyond Argo City. After waking up from the landing, the humans discovered the city was glassed and were evacuated to the Altman via pelicans. Operation: COLD STRIKE In late 2550 being deployed along with Xavier Team, the commandos were sent to disrupt a large Covenant supply chain in human space that when destroyed would cripple the Covenant for almost a year. The team was deployed again with Delta-2 to the surface of Victors. The team was ordered to take scans of the area was several Forerunner structures were built along the planet. After the group landed on the planet, they lost three of their five ODST's and were pressed for time. The team had to assassinate four Covenant leaders including a , a , a and a within 0.3 seconds of the other. Moving through a dense jungle, the spartans lead the group while the Commandos covered the rear. Eventually, the group stopped to take the necessary scans of the area, but it wasn't long until brutes attacked in force. The group was separated with the Commandos, the ODST's and the Spartans all heading in different directions with the communications jammed. The commandos soon found the location of where the shot was suppose to happen and with the prophet arriving in two minutes, communications had to be re-established fast. Keeping Zim, Smith, Drakken, and Frenan on the ridge where the shot was going to happen, Rogers, Bazin and Reele then attempted to find the communications jammer. Luckily for everyone, the ODST's were able to find both the jammer and the spartans of Xavier who shut it down. After re-establishing communications with the spartans, James-A451 then ordered the Commandos to kill the four targets. Rogers told Zim and Smith to take the shots and kill the leaders, but instead, the four along the ridge fired using snipers and rockets and successfully killed the four targets plus around seven Honor Guards. After the grouped called in for evac the four were scolded and punished for their actions via ten weeks in prison again. Because of this, Rogers refused to act and thus, the rest of the Commandos were replaced for a short time by the Potential Members until Rogers resumed command along with the rest of the team and waited for the sentence to be completed. The Potential Members then returned to their original squads. Fall of Reach Operation: SLIPSTREAM During the assault on Reach, the Renegades were deployed far behind enemy lines from low orbit. Landing in a heavy Covenant area, the Commandos were placed under heavy Covenant fire and lost several marines as support units. After landing on the surface of on , the Commandos moved through the city to try to destroy a large Covenant weapon cache. Attacking a Covenant blockade, the Commandos then located the cache to the far east to their position. The team then abandoned the assault on the blockade to find the cache. Raiding the cache, the team bag to use Covenant weaponry against the aliens and then returned to the blockade and assisted in a UNSC attack lead by . Assisting the spartan, the Commandos then pushed forward along with a large assault team while the spartans were ordered back to ONI. After pushing up through a large Covenant resistance, the team was reassigned to the East Complex in order to recapture it from a large Covenant attack. The team attempted to break into the complex, but the brute blockade was too strong, until arrived and assisted in clearing the complex and securing it. Siege of West Point Base After the team's redeployment to West Point, the base fell under siege by Covenant army forces and naval bombardment. Rogers divided the team in ordered to deal with the multiply threats. While Frenan and Reele would strike at the mortars coming in, Zim, Smith and Drakken were sent to halt the Covenant siege and bring the fight to them. Rogers and Bazin were ordered by Majors to stay at the base and so, they did and played a key role in its defense, securing not only the courtyard but the main landing pad as well. Zim was ordered to lead a large scale assault on the mortars after he and his team had taken out two, the remaining seven were the most defended. The trio raced towards the mortar tower with dozens of marines and ODST's. Punching through the Covenant defenses, the team successfully killed the crew of three and burned the other four mortar towers. Returning to West Point, the Commandos then were given an order by Admiral Stanford Doland to evacuate the planet and so, the team fell back to the Compliance and left for Earth. Battle of Earth Once the Covenant attacked New Mombasa, the Commandos were deployed to get a guided path for civilians. Clearing a group of almost fifty civilians, the Commandos found themselves securing one of Mombasa's many train yards. Though deployed in key locations, a few Phantoms were able to sneak behind the marines and enter a train and set off. Afterwards, the marines learned that the train held a Prophet on board and thus they took of for Italy to intercept the train. Train Chase Landing a small cliff overlooking a tracks, the Commandos were able to barley hack into the Covenant Comms and learn of their target, the Prophet of Treaty. While Reele and Frenan stayed on the cliff, the rest of the team zip lined over to the train to kill the prophet. Once on the train, Zim was ordered to stay on top regardless of an upcoming tunnel while the rest of the team moved through the train until the team was separated by Hunters. While fighting the Hunters, Smith was shot out of the train hanging on for her life while Rogers tries to save her. As the tunnel approaches, she pushed Rogers back onto the train to save him while she was killed. Psych-Interviews Personality Madelyn was described as an innocent, determined and a hardworking soldier. Though she never received formal training, Smith was always a crack shot due to hunting trips with her father. Though originally not that good, Smith persisted and soon became the best shot due to her sheer determination. Smith’s wide eyed innocents mainly streams from her non-exposure to pure blooded war and thus has no real effect on her. She has always been hardworking, struggling in her family of all males to become equal in the family’s eyes. She was also considered to be very optimistic and a very close moral center for several groups such as her family and the Renegade Commandos. Physical Appearance Madelyn was a tall, brown haired, brown eyed human female with a pale complexion. She has long brown curly hair which she puts into a bun while in combat. She usually has a strong build, but isn't adopt in true hand-to-hand combat which results in her being beaten down by opponents, which could give some possible scars and bruises on her body. Though with her hunting skills, she is sometimes able to counter the potential attacks. She usually wears yellow and brown armor. Relationships Family Madelyn has a good relationship with her family, mainly her father who use to take her hunting in the woods of her home world of Terrene. Madelyn also had a strong relationship with her brothers despite them fighting. Original Team Though she was never an official member, Smith still held a strong bond with her original team, with both saving one another and vis versa. Smith even kept in contact with the CO until her death on Earth. Renegade Commandos Madelyn held a decent relationship with her later squad. This was mainly due to many her bubbly attitude which seemed to annoy many near her. However, the team was still heartbroken due to her death which resulted in Reele in taking a non combat roll of the UNSC. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Brutes: 145 Drones: 354 Jackals: 722 Elites: 1,437 Grunts: 3,013 Total Kills: 5,671 Kills Category:BEN THE BESTverse